Venom
Venom is the second installment to the MCU Spider-Man franchise. It is the first Spider-Man spin-off movie ever. It will be directed by Josh Trank and written by Stan Lee and Roberto Orci. It is set to be released on October 5th, 2018. Also, in some markets, the movie will be called Venom: Rise Of The Symbiote. The villains will be Venom and Shocker along with Beetle and Sin-Eater being side villains. Cast *Ryan Gosling as Eddie Brock/Venom *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Jennifer Aniston as Captain Jean DeWolffe *Caterina Scorsone as Becky Underwood *Terry Crews as Herman Scultz/Shocker *Hugh Laurie as Jonah Jameson *??? as Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater *Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors *Cillian Murphy as Abe Jenkins/Beetle *Liam Hemsworth as John Jameson *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Steve DeCastro as Detective Marty Fernandez *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy *Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers (brief appearance) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Plot Eddie Brock deals with life as in financing for his apartment and doing school work for college at Empire State University along with Peter Parker. And Peter also finds the alien life form found by John Jameson while in space. He puts it on, but it seems to be make him feel 3x stronger, faster, and more agile. It seems to also change his attitude. One night, Spider-Man takes it too far with Eddie and Eddie bonds with the symbiote and becomes Venom. The two also witness 2 villains, Shocker and Beetle, attacking New York... Storyline The movie starts off with showing flashbacks of Eddie Brock's bad childhood. It seems he was just day dreaming while he sent his pictures to the Daily Bugle. On the other hand, Peter Parker is spending time with the person he loves, Mary Jane Watson. Now he has gone over Gwen's death so he is doing very good. He notices that Fiers or the Osborns are not sending in any villains to fight him. One night, MJ and Peter are walking in New York and they discuss over the alien life form that is now in Oscorp. Thinking of that, Peter steals into Oscorp late at night, while Eddie is there to because he needs to take pictures. Peter sees Eddie there, trying to avoid contact with each other otherwise Eddie will know Peter is Spider-Man and think he is a criminal. The symbiote is held in a vile, so Peter takes it to his apartment. Eddie sees the security ring in Oscorp and meets up with Detective Marty Fernandez, a cop of NYPD. On the security camera, it shows that a guy in a hoodie stole the alien life form. Eddie then says, "That son of a bitch. He should get arrested officer!" Fernandez says they need more time. After a good sleep, Peter wakes up, getting a call from Jameson that this expert criminal and his street thugs are doing a street riot with NYPD. He suits up as Spider-Man, but as he stands up, he accidently drops the vile of symbiote, letting it go free. It goes onto Peter and he does not know it because he is in a rush. Spider-Man brings his camera and sees a guy named, Herman Scultz, shooting many NYPD officers. It seems the new captain for the NYPD is Jean DeWolffe, an expert woman police. She says, "Scultz, hold your fire or I will shoot you in the head. This is not a game. Surrender or get killed... Your choice!" Spider-Man then webs up many of the street thugs. Herman points his gun at Spider-Man, shooting at him, but keeps missing because Spidey continues to dodge it. Herman throws a bomb at Spider-Man, but he catches it and throws it back. Herman is not killed, but he is seriously injured. The officers then notice Spider-Man's new look. He does not notice it until he looks at himself that he is black suited. He finds out the symbiote accidently latched onto it. It makes him feel 3x stronger, agile, and faster. Scultz is then taken into an Oscorp prison cell. Meanwhile, Felicia Hardy quits being Black Cat after the incident of how Spider-Man fought many villains. She also breaks up with Eddie Brock, making him mad. After school, Eddie enrolls for MMA fighting. His skills become so good, the coach calls him, "The Viper". Peter goes into an alleyway to discover that the black suit does not need web shooters because it makes its own webs. As he assumes he won't be using his original suit anymore, he throws his web shooters away. As he walks around New York, he gets a call from Eddie if he wants to hang out sometime the day. They go out, having Eddie get a new girlfriend named, Becky Underwood. Mary Jane, Peter, Eddie, and Becky go on a double date by eating hot dogs at Times Square. As they walk the streets and the girls getting to know each other, Jonah Jameson closes the Bugle for the night, but gets punched by a criminal named, Sin-Eater. Jameson goes down and Betty Brant sees what has happened so she calls the police, but he shoots the phone out of her hands. She runs away, taking the risk for Sin-Eater to break down the part of the building. Eddie and Peter sees police sirens heading to Daily Bugle, so they both ditch their girlfriends a little bit. Peter secretly jumps and becomes the black suit Spider-Man as Eddie encounters Sin-Eater. Eddie uses his MMA skills to beat down Sin-Eater. He takes of his purple mask and forces Eddie to wear it and have his powerful gun. Jameson wakes up, thinking that Eddie is Sin-Eater. He seriously fires Eddie as Spider-Man comes in to tell Jameson to stop being negative about the Web-Head on the newspapers. Later, Becky gets angry at Eddie for ditching her. He explains that he needed to find out what was happening at the Daily Bugle. He learns 2 things about Becky; she is timid and ignorant. Meanwhile, Herman Scultz is being guarded in his cell by Abe Jenkins, a security guard at Oscorp. He turns Jenkins evil by telling him a story about how life is full of crime. And 'if he does not join, he will die'. Jenkins gets scared and goes home for the night. Scultz breaks out of the cell by using a pick axe he held in his pocket and breaking open. The only person in Oscorp is Captain Jean DeWolffe, who is looking more into the symbiote being stolen by Spider-Man (because of him wearing it now). And Scultz secretly goes to the Oscorp Tech room, finding a red-yellow suit and mask with shock gauntlets that have the Oscorp logo on it. He uses it to break out. Secretly, there are guards watching Oscorp. They feel something or someone is around them so they check around Oscorp, getting violently shocked by Scultz, who dones himself, Shocker. He shoots Oscorp down at night. Dr. Curt Connors is being held in jury where he is either being released out of Ravencroft prison or staying there. A lawyer said he should be released if he promises not to get close to Oscorp. He continues to be haunted by his best friend, Richard Parker. Peter visit Connors at night in his house, asking him if he knows anything about the alien life form. Connors said, "Peter... I think you should get rid of that suit. It's not good for you. I mean, you're Spider-Man and it makes you stronger and faster, but it will change your attitude." It actually does change his behavior because Peter then chokes Connors and tells him not to tell him what to do. Connors is shocked how much Peter got mad. He heads to his apartment where he accidently rips out a piece of the symbiote. It goes off of the building and lands on Eddie Brock, who suprisingly is walking along the sidewalk. He goes onto a gang alleyway where he bonds with the symbiote doning himself, Venom. He is bigger, more powerful, and faster than even black suit Spider-Man. Venom sees thugs lead by Abe Jenkins attempting to break into a warehouse. He swings by and pulls 5 thugs toward him and tortures them! He kills them, but Jenkins is able to run away. Eddie discovers himself, finding out that the symbiote is changing him. He likes the way of it since his life is hard... He uses it to get revenge on Sin-Eater for making Jameson fire him. Sin-Eater seems to be making a drug deal with someone. Venom spies on him as he goes underground where the dealer runs a drug test on him. Sin-Eater takes off his suit for the test, saying his name is Stanley Carter, expert criminal. The drug test goes wrong because he recieves super strength and agility. Carter chokes the dealer to death, killing him. Venom shows himself, daring Sin-Eater to throw a punch at him. He rings a loud sound wave, affecting Eddie because the symbiote's weakness is loud sound waves. Eddie fights back by pulling him towards, but Sin-Eater jumps off of Venom, running away. Peter is girlfriend for a romantic moment. He jumps into his red suit Spider-Man, but the symbiote just latches immediatly on him. He learns it can just do that in an instant. He swings MJ around New York, telling her about Aunt May and how they have a new professor because of Mendel Stromm's injury from the Green Goblin. Peter sees a lighting down at an engineer district. It seems Shocker and a villain named, Beetle is attacking. Beetle has a red and white metal suit and mask, with fly wings, blast radiation, and fire. Beetle charges at Spider-Man, but he stops him by punching him every hard. Shocker shocks Spider-Man, affecting the symbiote. Peter webs Shocker many times into a symbiotic ball and makes fun of him, so he get mad. Venom comes in to attack Spider-Man, swing-kicking him and dealing with Shocker and Beetle himself. Spider-Man gets up, webs Venom in the face, pulls him over, sees a nearby truck, and throws it at Venom. Beetle has time to grab Spider-Man, choking him very hard. As he does that, the symbiote is starting to fade away. Peter stops this by getting angry and punching Beetle in the face! He goes flying into Shocker. He unmasks Beetle, learning that it is Abe Jenkins. Venom gets up and throws a debris at Spider-Man. As he gets mad, the symbiote tells Eddie that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. The symbiote turns him completly evil, wanting to kill Spider-Man. Peter runs away to get the black suit off him because it is slowly changing him. He heads to a nearby church because it has a bell that gives powerful sound waves. He swings there, punching the bell many times, making the symbiote latch off of him. He feels like himself again... he swings to the symbiote falling from the great height of the church. He puts it back in the vile and heads to Oscorp to put it back where it belongs. Later, Venom seems to have webbed up Sin-Eater, bringing him to Jameson, explaining to him that Stanley Carter is the one who attacked Jameson. He hires Eddie again and Jameson calls in Detective Fernandez to bring him in to Ravencroft. Elsewhere, Peter tries to manage his normal, usual life as a 20 year old man. He rides his skateboard to the cemmetry to visit Gwen's grave. He recalls Gwen's high school graduation speech, holding the Spider-Man suit in his hands. After that, he remembers that he threw away his web shooters. He starts to develop a new one that is rhombus shaped with a more ammo in his pockets in case his runs out of webs. He does this for a week in a row, as he starts working hard in college. In Ravencroft prison, Abe Jenkins and Herman Scultz are cell mates, being broken out by Gustav Fiers. He tells them, "We have a big "Sinister Plan", gentleman. I'm sorry we did not include you guys in it, but I will let you free and will give you, Scultz, a more powerful shock gauntlet..." Shocker gets satified with Fiers handing Jenkins his Beetle suit. Meanwhile, Becky watches Eddie train in MMA fighting. She complains how he 'sucks' at MMA fighting (even though is was voted #1 fighter in the building). He breaks up with her because of how ignorant and selfish she is. Felicia comes back to Eddie, but he is too angry and violent, he pushes her down the ground. After training, Eddie and Peter encounter each other in the gang alleyway behind the fighting building. Eddie becomes Venom, choking Peter and starting to punch him, but a car comes flying at Eddie. He drops Peter and picks the car up and throws it back, but it goes back again and completly hits Venom. Venom gets raged so he charges at Shocker and Sin-Eater. Peter puts on his suit to aid Eddie. They decide to work together just this once to defeat these villains. Beetle blasts at Venom, but keeps missing, until he finally does it. The symbiote starts to growl, so Venom grabs Beetle by the head, throwing him 50 yards away into an abandoned house. He deals with him by beating him up. Eddie kills Beetle. It goes back to Spider-Man fighting Shocker. He webs unto the gauntlets, but it seems to be powerful, shocking Spider-Man. He remembers the battery Gwen gave him in order to defeat Electro back then, so Spider-Man places it on his webs, sucking in all the energy Shocker is giving him. It stops and the webs attach onto Shocker and he throws Herman up to the sky, pulls him back, and goes onto him and kicks him. Shocker and Sin-Eater are once again taken to jail. Venom tells Spider-Man to meet him at the Bell Tower. Spider-Man rings the bell many times to affect the symbiote on Eddie, beginning their epic fight. Venom tries to web Spider-Man and succeeds, but Spider-Man pulls the bell again, so Venom drops him. Spider-Man punches the snot out of Venom many times, until the moment Eddie latches off the symbiote. He gets the symbiote onto a bag and Eddie thanks Spider-Man for saving him. Eddie goes into Ravencroft for what he has done (just like Lizard; mind controlled by a certain ego). Box Office Report Venom grossed $8,000,789 overnight, having the same nightly gross income as Iron Man 2. On the weekends, the film's income came to $200,489,041, becoming one of Box Office records over the weekend. In foreign places like UK, Korea, and Australia, the movie grossed $4,000,897 overnight and $40,000,000 over the weekend. Overall in the foreign areas, it grossed $200,000,00. In US areas, it overall grossed $400,000,000. Although it did not meet its expectations (which was about $800,000,000 overall income), it became one of the greatest Box Office records over the weekend! Reception Metacritic gave this film a 74%, IMDB gave the rating a 6.9, Rotten Tomatoes; 94% wanted to see it and it recieved a 81/100, and IGN gave the movie a 7/10, saying, "First Spidey spin-off movie did not meet expectations, but was epic as hell!" Category:Spider-Man Category:Films Category:Spin-off Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Marvel Category:2018 Category:2018 films